


Pulling Your Strings

by rotbody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But wowsers, M/M, Masochism, No actual sex, Sadism, Violence, i think it worked out ok, literally my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotbody/pseuds/rotbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat talks shit, gets hit. Repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Your Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: You should write about one time when Roadhog’s in a shitty mood and Junkrat goads him into just beating the snot out of him

Something was bothering Roadhog. And in turn, that bothered Junkrat. Because usually he was the source of the man's frustrations, and this time, he knows it's definitely not him, he's been on his very best behavior ever since they came to Overwatch HQ. Even if his best behavior isn't great by normal-people standards. 

But no, this time it's not Junkrat fraying Roadhog's nerves. It's something else, and the pig-head idiot won't even _tell_ him what it is. Rat thinks he knows what he needs, though. 

Little stress relief, that'll fix him right up. Fucking or fighting, that'll be the ticket.

He waits until they're back in their quarters before he sidles up to Roadhog, sticks his fingers in the waistband of his pants. Before he can even ask if the big fella wants to fool around, he gets his hands slapped away. Then Roadhog gives him a bit of a shove, for good measure. Well, shit.

So it's gonna be fighting, then.

"What, can't get it up, Hoggie? 's fine, I can be on top," he drawls, reaching for Roadhog again to give the man a few good prods in the stomach. Hog fucking _hates_ that, he's slugged Rat good for that before.

Roadhog just grunts in reply, gives his hands another slap. That's just a warning, not what Junkrat's after. He goes in again, prodding and nudging the big guy.

"C'mon, c'mon. Betcha you'd like it," he wheedles. "C'mon, Mako, baby-"

Hog rounds on him suddenly, and clocks him good right on the jaw. Just a glancing one, but he can feel Hog's brass knuckles skate against his skin. It's enough to send his mind reeling. His heart's already hammering hard against his chest. _Fuck_ yes. He grins up at Roadhog, all cheeky-like, then sticks his tongue out.

"That all y' got, mate?" He taunts, hoping that Hog's not gonna stop with just one punch. Just one ain't gonna make Hog feel any better, and Rat's not ready for this to be over yet.

Junkrat takes a step back (he doesn't want to make it too easy for Hog, after all), but he catches the next punch in the chest all the same. It feels like taking a concussion grenade to the sternum and sends him stumbling back against the wall. _Oof_. That's it, that's the stuff. 

He's opening his mouth again, another taunt on the tip of his tongue, but Roadhog's faster this time. His knuckles hit the underside of Rat's chin so hard that Rat feels his vision starting to dim. He can taste blood in his mouth already, and _fuck_ that's good, that's great. He can hear Roadhog breathing heavier, too, just barely. Barely, he knows the big guy can thrash him without even breaking a sweat.

He's good at this, he's real good. Junkrat's sure he's pulling punches a bit, keeping him just on this side of consciousness. Not too many on his face, either, smart guy. Rat tries to make him work to land the blows, do a little dodging about, putting his hands up to defend himself, but the key word is _tries_. Roadhog’s like a fucking freight train. He takes a step back as Hog grabs his arm. The hold's tight, crushing, but it's gone almost instantly as Hog flings him down onto the floor and plants a swift kick into his ribs.

 _Shit_ , Hog's still got his boots on, that one's gonna bruise up so nasty, he thinks. And he can't help it, he starts laughing. All wheezy and breathless, starting to edge on the hysterical when he feels Hog's boot on his back. Not stomping down (fuck, _fuck_ , that'd probably kill him), but applying such a steady, intense pressure that he can't help but squirm and whine. All pitiful and shit.

"You had enough, boss?" Roadhog asks from somewhere up above him. He's not moved his foot, and really, Junkrat is _just fine_ with that. He manages to hold up his hand, the real one, all shaky and shit, but gives a hearty thumbs up just the same. Roadhog chuckles, deep and rumbly in the way that makes Rat's stomach turn to jelly. 

" _You_ had enough?" Rat retorts, sounding all raspy and wrecked. He could probably take a bit more, he's been fucked up worse before, and he _wants_ Roadhog to keep at it, fuck him up good and proper, but before he can say that, he finds the pressure from Hog's enormous boot gone. He's hauled up onto his feet, Roadhog's huge hands steadying him instead of tearing him apart some more. "Feel better, y' big lug?

Roadhog just grunts in return. But Junkrat's good at guessing what the big guy means, and he sounds _heaps_ more mellow than he had been earlier. Mission fuckin' accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to rotbody.tumblr.com to submit more prompts for me ok thanks!


End file.
